De Secretos y Revelaciones
by kalt
Summary: Harry Potter descubrira la verdad sobre las personas que lo rodean, traiciones, un ritual obscuro y una gran sorpresa... Pero no estara solo a su lado estaran las personas mas inesperadas... ¿Qué secreto guarda Dumbledore y que tiene que ver con Voldemor? Es un Drarry y otras parejas sorpresa.
1. Cap 1 Conversaciones Privadas

Cap. 1

"Conversaciones Privadas"

El gran comedor se encontraba exquicitamente decorado para celabrar el baile de inicio de curso todos se encontraban ahi rebosantes de alegria los amigos se rencontraban y abrazaban felices poniendose al tanto de todo lo ocurrido durante las vacaciones, los amantes escondidos en los rincones donde la luz no alcanzaba a infiltrarse se besaban con las ansias de todos los dias pasados sin poder hacerlo, y aqui me encontraba yo sentado en unas de las mesas individuales completamente solo mis amigos que desde las vacaciones no se separaban se habian marchado a quien sabe donde para tener privacidad asi que decidi salir de ahi, camine sin tener un rumbo fijo solo queria alejarme de todo el bullicio que solo me recordaba mi soledad, mire para todos lados tratando de reconocer el lugar exacto en donde me encontraba asi me di cuenta que me encontraba al lado opuesto de donde se celebraba el baile, me habia alejado bastante me disponia a regresar cuando escuche voces provenientes de una aula vacia que pocas sino es que nunca era ocupada, seguro eran algunos amantes que requerian privacidad asi que decidi seguir caminando de regreso pero entonces las voces empezaron a escucharse mas fuerte paracia que discutían y estas me resultaban muy conocidas, asi que decidí acercarme solo para asegurarme que la discusión no llegara a mayores pero definitivamente no estaba preparado para lo que escuche, no podia ser verdad no podian ser ellos

-Ya no quiero seguir estoy harto de él- escuche que rugia esa voz tan conocida

-Joven Weaslea solo sera por este año despues podra alejarse de él- dijo esa voz calmada e indulgente que siempre tenia aquel al que consideraba mi mentor

-Es que usted no lo entiende señor, es tedioso tener que estar con él, siempre teniendo que ayudarlo y consolarlo por su patetica vida- esa era sin duda la voz de quien consideraba mi mejor amiga

-A todos nos resulta desagradable tener que soportar y encubrir al gran Harry Potter, pero es por un bien mayor, deben tener eso en mente el exito de nuestros planes depende de que ustedes sigan fingiendo ser sus amigos- y ahi estaban las palabras que me hicieron sentir la persona mas desdichada del mundo dichas por aquel a quien consideraba como mi padre, mi mentor el respetado y amado Albus Dumbledore

-Espero que este sacrificio valga la pena- de nuevo intervino el que hasta minutos antes concideraba mi hermano

-Lo vale mis niños, lo vale-

Las lagrimas comenzaron a inundar mi rostro ya no pude seguir escuchando era demaciado para mi, a los que consideraba como mi familia solo habian fingido quererme y apoyarme, todo había sido una farsa, una mentira para lograr quien sabe que objetivo, me siento como un verdadero estupido por haber creido y confiado en ellos, duele darme cuenta que cada vez que me dijeron una palabra alentadora o me abrazaron diciendo comprender lo que sentia o cuando me sonreian no era mas que un teatro, aquellas veces que me llamaron hermano lo decian con repulsión por que era evidente que eso es lo que les causo, ¿Quién mas me estaria mintiendo? ¿Podrían todos pensar igual que ellos? ¿Acaso todos los Weasley, Sirius, Remus, Hagrid? ¿Ellos también?, las lagrimas nublan mi de por si mala visión y recorro entre tropezones el camino que me lleva hasta las habitaciones de Gryffindor, cuando entro a la sala esta desierta todos deben seguir disfrutando del baile y no puedo evitar preguntarme cuantos de mis compañeros tambien estaran fingiendo conmigo, lentamente recorro el trayecto hasta el cuarto que comparto con los chicos y me dejo caer pesadamente sobre mi cama recorro la cortina para aislarme del resto del mundo, lanzo un hechizo silenciador y entonces comienzo a golpear con mis puños el colchon de mi cama, las lagrimas siguen inundando mi rostro y entonces me permito gritar todo lo que mis pulmones y cuerdas vocales me permiten conciente de que nadie podra escucharme, entonces entiendo que estoy completamente solo, mas solo que lo que me senti horas antes en el gran comedor.

He estado horas rumiando mi tristeza las lagrimas parecen haberceme agotado, me siento debil pero tambien muy confundido no se en quien podre confiar de ahora en adelante, necesito respuestas pero no se como voy a conseguirlas, lanzo un tempus y entre la neblina que sale de mi varita observo que son las 5:00 a.m. solo hay alguien que estaría despierto a estas horas y talvez pueda obtener algunas respuestas de él, claro si no esta tambien involucrado en todo esto, me levanto con extremo cuidado para no alertar a ninguno de mis compañeros que estan profundamente dormidos como puedo comprobar cuando retiro el hechizo de silencio y los ronquidos me llegan desde la cama de algunos de ellos, me acerco a mi baúl y saco mi capa de invisibilidad y el mapa del merodeador solo por precaución ya que dificilmente alguien estara despierto a estas horas, coloco ambas cosas dentro de mi mochila y salgo de ahí, camino rapido pero tomando todas las precauciones para no ser descubierto hasta llegar a la salida del castillo y comienzo a recorrer el tan conocido camino hasta la casa del medio gigante, al llegar toco un par de veces a la puerta pero no responde, rodeo la cabaña para poder observar desde la ventana pero ahi no hay rastro alguno de él, estoy a punto de regresar cuando escucho el ladrino de Fang el inseparable perro de Hagrid, sin duda ese sonido vino del bosque prohibido, sin detenerme a pensarlo me dirijo hacia allá, poco a poco voy adentrandome en el bosque que por la hora que es luce mas escalofriante que de costumbre no me atrevo a lanzar un lumus para no alertar a las criaturas que habitan ahí, me detengo cuando escucho voces provenientes de un lugar cercano a donde estoy, ese no es Hagrid de eso estoy seguro, con extremo cuidado camino hacia el lugar de donde provienen dichas voces aprovechando el anonimato que ofrece la obscuridad

-Eso es monstruoso padrino deberiamos decírselo- escucho pronunciar a una voz muy conocida aunque por primera vez no arrastra las palabras como de costumbre y podria jurar que noto una gota de preocupación en esa voz

-No Draco, es solo una sospecha no estoy seguro de nada, por ahora es mejor que redoblemos la vigilancia sobre él, puede ser muy peligroso incluso para el Lord, mientras tanto debo seguir investigando- ese sin duda era Snape pero ¿De qué hablaban? ¿A quién protegían? ¿Qué podria ser peligroso para Voldemort, si se suponia era el mago oscuro mas grande?

-Pero padrino Potter deberia saberlo- ¿Hablaban de mi?

-Debemos ser cuidadosos Dragón, seguir protegiendolos a escondidas o podrian sospechar y seria mas dificil descubrir la verdad, nadie aqui parece ser lo que aparenta ahijado - ¿Protegerme? ¿Ellos tambien mentian? ¿Es que nada en mi vida era verdad?

-Lo se Severus, creo que lo peor esta por empezar y si lo que sospechas es cierto, la historia del mundo magico esta por dar un giro de 360° ¡Que Merlín y Morgana nos ayuden!- ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando ahí? estaban dos Slytherin hablando de protegerlo a él y a alguien más, mientras que los que habia creido sus amigos no eran mas que unos mentiros, necesitaba respuestas y paracia que esos dos podrian darmelas al menos algunas asi que camine decidido hasta plantarme enfrente de ellos

- Quiero saber de que estan hablando- exclame mirandolos con recentimiento y es que ahora la furia me consumía no solo todos me mentian sino que ademas parecian regir mi vida

-¿Potter?- exclamaron los dos sorprendidos Slytherin

-¿Qué es eso de que me protegen?¿A mi y quien más? ¿De qué o quién? Vamos hablen- rugi furioso apuntando a ambos con mi varita

-Baje eso Potter le responderemos y puede o no creer lo que le vamos a decir, le hemos protegido desde que llego al mundo magico, a usted y al que todos llaman Voldemort y de quien eso aun necesitamos investigar un poco mas- dijo tranquilamente el profesor de pociones

-Vallamos a otro lado a seguir con esta conversación que hay mucho que contarte Potter- sugirió el rubio y comenzamos a caminar hacia el castillo aun no asimilo todo lo que ha ocurrido pero definitivamente nada era como yo lo creia o como me lo habian contado, pero es hora de descubrir la verdad.


	2. Cap 2 Verdades Comenzar a fingir

Hola primero que nada muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por agregarme mi historia entre sus favoritos. Esta historia es para ustedes.

Aclaraciones importantes: La historia se desarrolla durante el sexo año de Harry en el colegio, casi todo lo que se describe hasta el 5to libro ha sucedido, excepto por lo que concierne al personaje de Sirius Black, si fue culpado de traicionar a los Potter, pero no es enviado a Azcaban sino que se encuentra prófugo y nadie ha vuelto a saber de él.

Casi lo olvido ya todos lo saben pero para efectos legales los personajes no me perteneces sino a JK y asociados y no obtengo ganancia monetaria con esta historia.

Cap. 2

"Verdades, comenzar a fingir"

Caminaron hasta llegar a la entrada del castillo, el rostro de ambas Serpientes eran completamente indescifrables no dejaban reflejar una sola emoción, parecían serenos, como si nada estuviera pasando, pero nada más alejado de la realidad, dentro de ellos se estaba llevando a cabo una batalla, por un lado por fin podrían decirle a Potter todo lo que ellos sabían y obtener su ayuda ¿Pero si no les creía? ¿O si lo hacía y con ello lo ponían en peligro? Es verdad que desde que el chico había puesto un pie en Hogwarts ambos le habían hecho la vida imposible por un lado el Profesor de Pociones haciéndolo quedar en ridículo en cada una de sus clases y castigándolo con cualquier insignificante pretexto, pero solo era para mantener las apariencias, si todos creían que lo odiaba nadie sospecharía que lo castigaba sólo para tenerlo cerca y poder cuidarlo, por que curiosamente siempre que lo castigaba le asignaba deberes a cumplir con él y es que estaba casi seguro que sus verdaderos enemigos estaban dentro del colegio, y Draco él lo molestaba y se burlaba hasta que el Gryffindor se hartaba y le respondía, casi siempre a hechizos y otras veces a golpes lo que terminaba en un castigo, todo el colegio creí que lo hacía por rencor y venganza por aquel inicio de curso en el que Harry había rechazado su amistad, pero en realidad solo era el plan B, si hubiese aceptado su amistad protegerle como le habían hecho jurar seria sencillo, pero al haberle negado esa amistad, entonces solo le quedaba tratarlo mal y lograr que los castigaran la mayor cantidad de veces posibles para así poder estar cerca de él, porque había descubierto que siempre los hacían cumplir los castigos juntos, pero a pesar de la ardua vigilancia que los dos mantenían sobre el chico, ya en varias ocasiones habían intentado asesinarle.

Seguimos caminando hasta llegar a la parte más subterránea del castillo, esa donde sabia se encontraban las mazmorras y las habitaciones de los Slytherin, a diferencia de lo que había esperado de un lugar como ese no olía a humedad, se percibía un olor a jazmín y tampoco era obscuro y tétrico, se encontraba iluminado perfectamente por antorchas que colgaban de las paredes, nos detuvimos frente a una puerta de madera totalmente negra y con un tallado que denotaba elegancia, el profesor hizo algunos movimientos con su varita y abrió la puerta invitándonos a pasar, por la decoración del lugar podía presumir que era la habitación privada del pocionista, nos dirigió hasta una pequeña salita donde se encontraban tres sillones individuales y una mesita al centro, todo en color negro, la decoración era modesta pero acogedora.

-Tomen asiento, quieren algo de beber- Malfoy y yo obedecimos enseguida, los sillones eran bastante cómodos y algo me decía que eso era importante pues pasaría mucho tiempo ahí

Por un par de minutos solo hubo silencio entre los tres, yo necesitaba respuestas, estaba ahí en un lugar apartado y bastante solitario con dos de mis mayores enemigos, aunque después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior ya no estaba seguro de a quien llamar enemigo y a quien amigo, aun así todo podía ser una trampa

-Van a decirme que es lo que está pasando- prácticamente rugí a pesar de lo que estaba pasando no iba a mostrarme débil ante ellos

-Quieren algo de tomar- ofreció el profesor en un claro intento de retardar la conversación, pero ambos negamos

-Bien- suspiro y dirigió su mirada color ónix hacia mi- esto podrá parecerle imposible de creer Sr. Potter, pero como ya escucho en el bosque Draco, yo y algunas otras personas hemos tratado de protegerlo desde que llego al mundo mágico, tarea realmente complicada dada su capacidad para atraer problemas- no pudo evitar que la última frase se le escapara con un claro tono irónico

-¿Protegerme ustedes? Pero si me han hecho la vida imposible desde que nos conocimos- deje que mi voz demostrara claramente que no confiaba en ellos además de la evidente molestia que me provocaban

-Para protegerte debemos conocerte y sobretodo estar cerca de ti- hablo por primera vez desde que habíamos llegado a este lugar Malfoy

Comencé analizar lo dicho por él y me di cuenta que tenía mucho sentido, si lo pensaba bien en casi todo el tiempo que había pasado en el colegio uno de ellos había estado cerca de mí, con Malfoy compartía gran parte de las clases, en primer año cuando entre al equipo de Quidditch siempre estaba oculto entre las gradas observando el entrenamiento, entonces creía que lo hacía para contarle todo después al capitán del equipo de su casa, nos cruzábamos todo el tiempo en camino al comedor, camino a las clases incluso cuando no las compartíamos, y siempre terminábamos castigados, castigos que cumplíamos juntos algunas veces también junto al profesor de pociones, y hablando de él cada vez que no tenía una detención que cumplir junto a Malfoy se las ingeniaba para darme una, ¿Podrían ser que realmente lo hicieran para tenerme cerca y protegerme como decían?

-¿ Cómo pueden hablar de protegerme si usted- mire directamente al profesor- es un mortifago y tú- volví mi mirada hacia donde se encontraba sentado Malfoy- tarde o temprano también te convertirás en uno? Ustedes son seguidores del monstruo que es Voldemort el mago que está intentando matarme- mientras hablaba comencé a gritarles, como me pasaba cada vez que recordaba a el Señor Obscuro y sus mortifagos una rabia se apoderaba de mi

-¡Merlín Potter cállate y escucha!- grito exasperado el Príncipe de Slytherin poniéndose de pie con un claro gesto amenazador

Guarde silencio dejándome caer nuevamente en el sillón, mientras gritaba sin darme cuenta me había puesto de pie, vi como Snape le dirigía una mirada molesta a su alumno favorito y este solo levantaba su ceja derecha con mucha arrogancia como retándolo, internamente sonreí, por lo menos Malfoy seguía teniendo el carácter y los mismos gestos se siempre

-No todo es como se lo han contado Sr. Potter- dijo con voz tranquila y pude notar un deje de tristeza en la voz del pocionista- el nunca ha intentado matarlo- sentí la rabia crecer nuevamente dentro de mi ¿Qué no? ¿Y en primero por la dichosa piedra, o el basilisco, que me dicen de la vez del ministerio o en el torneo de los tres magos, y los dementores?- sé lo que está pensando- continuó el hombre sin darme tiempo a replicar a lo que había dicho- pero créame, no ha sido él

Comenzaba a dudar realmente de lo que me decían, yo había visto a Voldemort frente a frente y si que había querido asesinarme

-Tiene que ver esto Potter de otra forma no lo creerá - dijo levantándose del sillón y dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba un pensadero, dirigió su varita a su sien y el hilo dorado que se desprendió de ella lo coloco dentro de él, los tres sumergimos nuestro rostro en la bruma que desprendía e inmediatamente tuve la sensación de caer como si algo me jalara hacia dentro

Cuando aclaré mi mente mire a mi alrededor el lugar me era conocido nos encontrábamos en el valle de Godric en el área más boscosa de este, era ya de noche y el Snape del recuerdo corría todo lo que sus pies le permitían

_-¡Ayúdenme!- detuvo su carrera y comenzó mirar a todos lados buscando quien pedía ayuda _

_-¡Ayúdenme!- se volvió a escuchar y Snape comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar de donde parecía provenía la voz _

_Dio cerca de diez pasos y entonces lo vio, ahí cubierto por las hierbas que crecían en el bosque había una persona con un aspecto muy débil y una apariencia por demás peculiar, el mago era calvo, y pese a la obscuridad se podría observar una piel pálida cual muerto viviente, el mago levanto la cabeza y miro estirando una mano en dirección al profesor y este pudo ver que sus ojos eran rojos y sus pupilas verticales, donde debería estar su nariz solo había dos ranuras y su boca parecía carecer de labios, los dedos de sus manos eran anormalmente largos, aun cuando sus aspecto era repulsivo el pelinegro se acerco a él_

_-¿Está bien?- pregunto levantando el dorso de ese ser y recargándolo en sus piernas ya que se había arrodillado junto a él, pero no obtuvo respuesta ya que el mago había perdido el conocimiento enseguida percibió como el cuerpo que sostenía se volvía lánguido_

_En su rostro se percibía la preocupación del pocionista - ¿Qué hago ahora?- exclamo a la nada, y después de unos minutos en los que parecía pensar que hacer se levanto con aquel cuerpo en sus brazos y con un plop se desapareció_

El recuerdo se volvió un poco distorsionado y poco después pudo ver que ahora se encontraban en un muy lujoso despacho los muebles eran de un color caoba con tallados elegantes muy ambientados en el siglo XVII, el escritorio, las sillas, lo que parecía ser un archivero, el librero que está repleto de antiguos textos y el sillón de dos plazas pegado a la pared estaban impecablemente limpios y ordenados

_-¡Lucius, Narcissa!- grito el pelinegro depositando en el sillón el cuerpo que llevaba en brazos_

_La puerta del despecho se abrió dando paso a los dos rubios en su rostro se leía el desconcierto que inmediatamente después de ver el cuerpo tendido en el sillón muto a uno de preocupación, ambos dirigieron la mirada hacia el otro hombre interrogándolo_

_-¿Qué paso?- pregunto el rubio mientras se dirigía hacia el mago y comenzaba a examinarlo seguido inmediatamente por su esposa, ambos movían sus varitas a una velocidad increíble recitando conjuro tras conjuro_

_-No lo sé, ni siquiera sé quién es, lo encontré en el bosque cuando rumbo a casa de Lily, tenía un mal presentimiento y decidí ir a ver cómo estaban- el pocionista se acerco para observar mejor lo que estaban haciendo sus amigos_

_-Esto es grave Severus, su cuerpo presenta clara evidencia de haber sido expuesto a un ritual obscuro, su magia está en el nivel más bajo poco falto para que lo convirtieran en un squib, por las marcas en su cuerpo y en su esencia mágica fue atacado hace mas de 24 horas, es un milagro que siga vivo- Lucius se tomo asiento en la silla y pelinegro y rubia lo miraron _

El recuerdo empezó a desvanecerse y en un segundo me vi de nuevo en la habitación del profesor, mi cara debía denotar mi confusión, Malfoy parecía muy tranquilo era obvio que el ya conocía ese recuerdo, los tres nos encaminamos a tomar asiento en donde antes habíamos estado y el silencio se extendió por algunos minutos

-Esa fue la noche que sus padres murieron- comenzó a decir Snape- a la mañana siguiente llego una lechuza en donde me decían que habían sido asesinados, el entonces ministro de magia dijo que lo había hecho un tal Voldemort y lo describió justo a como era el mago que había encontrado, entonces nos dimos cuenta que eso era imposible dadas las circunstancias en que se encontraba y del hecho de que ni siquiera traía consigo una varita, entonces se creó su leyenda Sr. Potter, obviamente todo fue un invento, Lucius, Narcissa y yo decidimos que no lo entregaríamos sino que esperaríamos a que despertara y nos dijera quien era y que le había pasado pero para eso pasaron meses, en los cuales nosotros lo cuidamos y tratábamos de curarlo ya que hasta hoy no sabemos qué ritual le fue practicado- se vio interrumpido su relato por una avecita de papel que entro surcando el cielo y se detuvo frente al profesor, este la tomo y dijo que Dumbledore lo llamaba

-¿Usted confía en él?- no pude evitar preguntarle

-Solo confiamos en los que ustedes llaman mortifagos- respondió en joven rubio recordándome que el también estaba ahí

-Tampoco confió en el, anoche también descubrí que él y mis supuestos amigos solo me han estado mintiendo- dije sin poder evitar que mi voz sonara quebrada recordar eso me dolía

-Eso es muy interesante, debe contarnos todo lo que escucho, pero ahora debo irme el director me está esperando y ustedes pronto deberán ir a sus clases, no podemos levantar sospechas mientras averiguamos lo de sus amigos es mejor que actué con ellos como si nada hubiese pasado- continuo con su palabrería mientras se dirigía a la salida cuando abrió la puerta se volvió a mirarnos y dijo – continuaremos esta plática esta noche aquí mismo – enseguida salió a toda prisa

-Vamos Potter- dijo Malfoy levantándose y dirigiéndose también a la puerta- nos veremos nuevamente esta noche, aun hay mucho que debes saber- y entonces por primera vez me sonrió, una sonrisa limpia que pareció iluminar su rostro, pero solo duro unos segundos enseguida se volteo y salió de la habitación

En menos de 24 horas mi vida había dado un giro de 360°, nada era como lo había creído, nadie era lo que había creído, aun había mucho por saber y ellos estaban dispuestos a contarle todo lo que sabían, por ahora haría lo que le habían sugerido si todo el mundo había podido fingir tan bien el también podría hacerlo era hora de comenzar a fingir.

Notas finales:

Déjenme saber sus opiniones dejando un comentario díganme si les gusta y si quieren que la continúe.

XOXO


	3. La verdad sobre los Mortifagos y ¿Amor?

Antes que nada gracias a todos quienes se han tomado un momento para comentar esta humilde historia, y respondiendo a algunos de estos comentarios si se que va un poco rápido pero es necesario créanme y respecto a que el culpable es Dumbledore ummm piénsenlo dos veces, discúlpame que no personalice las respuestas pero he debido conectarme rápido la próxima vez lo haré lo prometo. Espero que les siga gustando.

Cap. 3

La verdad sobre los mortifagos y ¿Amor?

Camine hasta mi sala común, a pesar de la hora esta seguía desierta y de las habitaciones no se escuchaba provenir ni un solo ruido que indicara que sus ocupantes estuvieran despiertos y preparándose para el inicio de las clases, subí al dormitorio que compartía y como sospeche todos seguían en sus camas y aun con las cortinas corridas no era raro, dado la hora en que seguro la mayoría habría regresado del baile, tome una toalla y me dirigí al baño seria un día muy largo, estuve disfrutando del agua y me dispuse a salir

-Buenos días hermano ¿Listo para iniciar?- ahí estaba él, apena con las cortinas corridas y esa sonrisa que siempre creí era de amistad y ahora no hacía más que recordarme lo patético que yo le resultaba

- Si, buena fiesta la de anoche ¿no?- trate de decirlo con la alegría con que normalmente lo haría ocultando la rabia y las ganas de soltarle algún comentario desagradable o bien un buen golpe que borrara su maldita sonrisa, gracias a Merlín y toda su descendencia, el pelirrojo eligió ese momento para ir al baño a prepararse para las clases, dejándome solo ya que los demás seguían plácidamente dormidos, iba a despertarlos para que no llegaran tarde en el primer día de clases pero entonces recordé que Ron y Hermione no eran los únicos que estaban involucrados en esa mentira y mientras no investigara quienes lo estaban y quienes no, todos se habían convertidos en mis enemigos, ¡Que se jodan! pensé y me dirigí hacia la sala común la cual seguía igual de sola que antes

En el gran comedor se encontraban pocas personas, evidentemente todos se encontraban aun resintiendo los efectos de la noche anterior, me senté en la mesa de mi casa apartado de las pocas personas que se encontraban en ella, en seguida se poso frente a mí un pergamino muy familiar, si ese era el horario de clases, lo revise rápidamente antes de siquiera comenzar a desayunar, aunque la verdad no tenía mucha hambre mi estomago estaba revuelto, poco a poco todos las mesas se fueron llenando de alumnos, "mis amigos " llegaron tomados de las manos y sonriendo como tontos se sentaron a mi lado y me miraron _Así que ya están juntos_ me dije y trate de sonreírles como si de verdad me importara y tratara de felicitarlos con ella

Al terminar el desayuno como cada año el director se levanto y tomo la palabra mientras parloteaba su discurso, dirigió su mirada a mí y me sonrió _Hipócrita_ pensé mientras le respondía también con una sonrisa, continuo con su discurso pero yo deje de prestarle atención, todo lo que me había contado Snape y Malfoy seguía dando vueltas en mi cabeza

El día resulto más fácil de lo que había pensado, gracias a que ese era el día en que más clases tenia y dado a que en la tarde el profesor Horace Slughorn el nuevo profesor de Pociones me cito en su despacho no tuve mucho tiempo para interactuar con "mis amigos", pronto llego la noche espere a que todos se fueran a dormir tome la capa de invisibilidad, el mapa del merodeador y me dirigí a la habitación del profesor, estaba ansioso quería saber ya que más había pasado y sabían ellos

Cuando llegue el profesor me invito a pasar y tomar asiento ofreciendo un té que tampoco acepte como la noche anterior, cuando entre note que Malfoy ya estaba ahí

-Creímos que no vendrías Potter- Malfoy estaba sentado en el mismo sofá de hacia una horas, enseguida tome asiento también en el mismo lugar en que me encontrara horas antes mientras volteaba a verlo y hacia un asentimiento

- No tenemos mucho tiempo ¿Cuéntenos Potter sobre lo que menciono que escucho de Dumbledore?- dijo Snape mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá

- Primero quiero que terminen de contarme todo lo que saben- no estaba dispuesto a confiar en ellos tan fácilmente, no iba a caer nuevamente y permitir que solo me mintieran y utilizaran

- Bien, ya te hemos contado que es imposible que Voldemort allá matado a tus padres por las condiciones que presentaba cuando lo encontraron- comenzó el hombre- meses después cuando el pudo despertar nos topamos con otra dificultad el no recuerda nada de su vida, su primer recuerdo empieza cuando despertó en el valle de Godric herido y sin saber realmente donde estaba, horas antes de que yo lo encontrara, decidimos ayudarlo e investigar sobre su pasado quizá así podríamos saber por qué el ministerio lo acuso, pero no obtuvimos nada no había un solo registro de Tom Marvolo Riddle como habían dicho que era su verdadero nombre ni en el mundo mágico ni el muggle, lo mantuvimos en Malfoy Manor las primeras semanas todo estuvo bien, pero un día el despertó con una mirada que denotaba maldad sus ojos eran de un rojo imposible y comenzó a golpearse con todo lo que estaba a su alcance solo repetía que debía morir- el hombre se había perdido en sus recuerdos y continuaba hablando, no podía creer todo lo que estaba escuchando- cuando reacciono no recordaba nada y así muchas otras ocasiones siempre pudimos detenerlo pero para ello necesitamos contárselo a los amigos más cercanos y así Potter nacieron los mortifagos- dirigió su mirada a mí y por primer vez pude notar en ese hombre una mirada de preocupación e incertidumbre no supe que responder aun analizando todo lo que habia escuchado aunque Snape no lo noto ya que parecía que se había perdido nuevamente en sus recuerdos

-La marca que se asocia con los mortifagos en realidad nació para avisar cuando Tom que es como todos los que le conocemos lo llamamos, sufría alguna de esas crisis, lanzaron un hechizo sobre el vinculándolo a esas marcas para que cuando intentara hacerse daño esta resplandeciera y acudieran inmediatamente a su lado, a diferencia de todo lo que te han contado no hay miles de mortifagos, ni son unos asesinos despiadados, solo los amigos más cercanos y de toda la confianza de mis padres saben la verdad y tiene la marca, la mayoría de las que tú has visto son solo ilusiones - me levante del sillón y Snape pareció recordar donde y con quien estaba

- Eso podría explicar porque le protegen ¿Pero qué tengo que ver yo?- dije aun habían muchas dudas y preguntas en mi cabeza

- Cuando usted regreso al mundo mágico las cosas cambiaron cuando Tom era poseído como descubrimos tiempo después que era lo que le pasaba, ya no intentaba hacerse daño ahora solo repetía que debía matarlo a usted, no sabes quién está detrás de todo esto y porque quiere hacerle daño a usted pero entonces también decidimos protegerle- cuando el profesor termino de relatar esa parte de la historia solo apareció un nombre en mi mente

¿Cree que Dumbledore esté detrás de todo?- era increíble pensar que un hombre al que había querido mucho y había considerado como un padre fuera capaz de algo así

-No lo sabemos, llevamos años tratando de investigar pero no hemos podido averiguar mucho, quizá ahora usted pueda ayudarnos- me habían dicho más de lo que había esperado incluso me mostraron un recuerdo aunque la historia me seguía pareciendo muy elaborada, pero quizás podría ayudarles

-Anoche escuche a Dumbledore hablar con Ron y Hermione, dijeron que- baje la mirada y el recuerdo me golpeo, dolía – solo han estado fingiendo ser mis amigos y el director menciono algo de un plan-

-Tendremos que averiguar- era evidente que no me lo había dicho a mi sino que era un pensamiento dicho en voz alta pero aun así asentí

-Les ayudare- no confiaba del todo en ellos pero por lo menos cerca podría confirmar su historia

- De acuerdo Potter, deberá estar atento a los que sus amigos hagan o digan, cualquier cosa podría darnos una pista, no pueden vernos juntos o sospechar de nosotros así que le pasara el reporte a Draco - seguir fingiendo pensé

Casi tres meses y nada nos había llevado a una pista clara, todas las noches veía a Malfoy en la sala de los menesteres al principio solo llegaba y le decía lo que consideraba importante y me iba, poco a poco comencé a quedarme más tiempo platicando de cosas triviales con él, descubrí que no era el niño mimado y estúpido que siempre había creído, era inteligente, independiente e increíblemente muy gracioso, cada día esperaba el momento de estar con él, nos la pasábamos bien juntos, había días en que pasábamos toda la noche hablando y riéndonos, algunas veces nos quedábamos dormidos sobre una misma cama esos eran los mejores días, Draco se había convertido en mi amigo

Hasta que llegaron las vacaciones de navidad, yo esperaba pasarlas dentro del castillo como cada año, pero una semana antes de que estas comenzaran el director me llamo a su oficina, para decirme que debía volver con los Dursley, fue imposible negarme, así que por primera vez desde que entre a Hogwarts tuve que volver para Navidad a Little Whinging

Las calles se encontraban desiertas y muy silenciosas, en Privet Drive, hacia un par de días que Harry había vuelto con sus parientes, todo estaba demasiado tranquilo para faltar solo pocos días para celebrar Navidad, silencio que se vio interrumpido por un gran estruendo que sacudió toda la calle y ahí donde estaba el Núm. 4 ahora solo habían escombros, la casa de los parientes de Harry Potter había sido atacada.

Un poco corto lo sé y también se que esperaban algo mas explicito entre Draco y Harry pero eso viene en el siguiente capítulo que ya está escrito así que comenten y lo subiré mas rápido jajaja Chantajista donde jajajaja


End file.
